1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a wireless power transfer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical energy has been supplied to electronic devices through wires conventionally; however a method of wireless power transfer is recently adopted instead. The electronic device can be operating directly by the electrical energy transferred in a wireless manner, or by the electrical power from the battery charged using the power transferred wirelessly.